vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mirai Sarutobi
Summary Mirai Sarutobi (猿飛ミライ, Sarutobi Mirai) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Sarutobi clan. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-B Name: Mirai Sarutobi Origin: Naruto Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Chakra Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Duplication (Can create illusionary clones with no substance), Statistics Amplification (Can enhance her speed and physical capabilities with chakra), Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Can replace herself with inanimate objects to avoid damage, Surface Scaling, likely Paralysis Inducement (via paralysis jutsu) Attack Potency: At least City Block level (Superior to Boruto and Sarada, easily overcame their assault) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Superior to Boruto and Sarada who are comparable to Sumire. Moved so fast that Sarada couldn't even react with her Sharingan activated) Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 Striking Strength: At least City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee with wind chakra blades, several meters with ninjutsu Standard Equipment: Chakra Blades Intelligence: High. Mirai is a talented kunoichi, she has shown great proficiency in physical combat, as Sarada's Sharingan was unable to find any actual weak points in her battle tactics, she also exploited the lack of synergy of team 7 and took advantage of the fight Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Fuuton (Wind Release):' One of the five basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by making chakra as sharp and thin as possible. Wind Release is mainly short to mid-ranged offensive techniques that combine brute force and keen precision to deal with cutting and slashing damage. Wind techniques are usually performed by generating air circulation and can be enhanced through this method as well. Wind-natured chakra can also be channeled into blades to increase their cutting power and overall range. * Fūton: Senpūken (Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist): A technique where the user clads their fist with Wind Release to form somewhat of a typhoon that is a revolving blade of wind. Upon impact against an individual, the technique pierces their body and blows them away with a shock wave. Mirai Sarutobi is said to be this jutsu's creator, having modeled the wind's movements on Temari's Sickle Weasel Technique and the general shape on the Rasengan. '-Katon (Fire Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. * Katon: Hiuchi Yagura (Fire Release: Flint Yagura): The user throws a lighter on the ground in front of his opponent and expands the flame into a wall of fire. It is noted to be a technique that "makes a small spark burst into a pillar of fire". '-Raiton (Lightning Release):' One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allows the user to generate lightning by increasing the high frequency vibrations of their chakra, allowing for piercing damage and fast movement. The electricity paralyses the target so that they are unable to move and leave them vulnerable to a finishing strike. While uncommon, lightning can be infused into bladed weapons in a way similar to Wind Release through chakra flow for increased the piercing power through vibrations, with the added effect of inducing numbness. '-Magen: Jubaku Satsu (Demonic Illusion: Tree Binding Death):' The target experiences the illusion of a tree coiling around them, preventing them from moving. Because targets are immobile yet still conscious, this technique is a useful way to perform interrogations. Alternatively, users can simply kill the immobilised targets; when Kurenai Yūhi attempts to do this, she emerges from the tree above the target to cut their throat. This technique has been passed down through the generations among Konohagakure's villagers. According to Konoha Shinden, it was originally created during the time of Hashirama Senju, intended to make victims believe they were fighting Hashirama himself and his Wood Release. '-Hien (Flying Swallow):' This is an "addition-line ninjutsu" that augments the cutting power of a bladed weapon by flowing chakra into it. A dense blade of chakra is formed around the physical blade, extending its reach. Because users can adjust the length of this chakra blade at will, opponents can never fully anticipate the user's attacks. Asuma performs the Flying Swallow with his unique Chakra Blades. He furthermore prefers using wind chakra so that his blades become sharp enough to cut through stone or metal. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Naruto Category:Tier 8 Category:Paralysis Users Category:Acrobats Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Chi Users Category:Illusion users Category:Air Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Surface Scalers